collecting patients lovers
by Crzygrl101
Summary: Joe Jonas...lets see he gets in a car accident..and has to stay a while in the hospital...he has this huge crush on his doctor tho lol
1. Chapter 1

[IMGhttp://i2. phone rang, i quickly felt around the seat of my truck to find it. "hello?' i said breathlessly into the receiver. "Joe where are you!? your late!!" said my younger brother Nick. "I'm on my way chill...i'm like on seventh street." "dude your fifteen minutes away!" i heard my older brother kevin in the background "tell him we got pizza." "Kev says to tell you we have pizza. "ok im coming..." "k bye." "bye." I'm in a band with my two other brothers (i have three) well its actually Nick they wanted. i wanted to be a stand up comedian. but they wanted a brother act. i've heard us described as a modern day hanson brothers but brunette and more punk. do they still sing any more? i dont really know. its crazy were seen as a kids band. but hey the moms like us. but for real were not just a kids band alot of girls come to the show. what is this truck doing hes going so slow, and hes swerving "get that mess off the road!!" i yelled knowing he couldnt hear me. the guy in front of me was driving an 18 wheeler with logs. before i knew what was happning the logs fell off the truck and into the road. i tried to swerve to avoid hitting them. 


	2. Chapter 2

then i woke up and there was a girl leaning over me, well part of a girl. i should probably tell her im awake but why spoil the moment. i grinned then winced in pain. it felt like my head was split open. i tried to move my arm and it hurt like heck. she jumped back "no dont move." wow she is so hot! she giggled "sorry i was kinda in your face there, trying to get your stiches in place didnt know you were awake." she moved to the side of me and finished up. "oh i do not mind." "hehe i guess not." she turned red. "you know your kinda younge to be a doctor." i said "how old are you?" "uh 22, i dont like school." "Then why in the heck did you choose to be a doctor then." "well i like taking care of people, i finished in about six years...i went to college during the summer and stuff and took the most amount of classes alowed." "cool, ugh i bet my truck is tore up." "i dont know i just helped them get you off the ambulance, i'm almost done here though i just need to put your arm in a cast." she finished up the cast. a guy walked in the room. "hi, sorry to bother you but i need to talk to you about the wreck." "oh no poblem, uh i was headed to band practice this guy in front of me was going majorly slow, he was swerving so i slowed down even more, then his logs fell out of the truck i tried to get over but obviously it didnt work b/c i'm here." "ok thats what he says as well i got all this stuff out of your truck can i get your licence and registration please." he sat the pile of stuff on my lap and i pulled it out with my good hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

my phone was beeping i listned to the voice mails "where are you dude!! its been thirty minutes!! your pizzas cold." that was nick "ok for real Joe its been an hour where the heck are you!?" i dialed nicks number. "JOE! where are you!?" "the hospitle i was in a wreck." "oh my gosh are you ok!? we'll be right there. Kevin get in the car we have to go." "i'm fine,i turned and looked at my doctor, i'm fine." "ok we'll be there soon. My doctor walked back over."uh well from the looks of you, your fine but we can never tell this early on i'm going to have to run a few tests. you hit your head pretty bad i just wanna make sure you dont have a concusion." "ok." she looked at her watch "they should be bringing lunch out soon." "cool." "i'm going to go down the hall and check on mr Fred." "see you soon." 


	4. Chapter 4

my brothers ran in. "we called mom and dad are you ok?" "i'm fine." "good...Kevin tell Joe what you did." he looked at kevin who hung his head. "tell him." "but he was just injured he could be dying." "yo kev do i look like im dying." "thats the ones that ALWAYS die first!! you know the ones that dont look like there dying...yeah there fooling you...because they.." Kevin was rambling " stop stalling and tell him!" said nick "ok...i ate your pizza."he said like he had robbed a bank. "thats ok." "wait a minute your in a really good mood, you didnt care i ate your pizza. you always care when i eat your pizza! what is the matter with you bro?" asked kevin he started shaking my sholders "OW arm in cast.. " i held my arm up "oh sorry but..something is up." Kevin looked at nick and they both nodded "whats her name?" they said at the same time "boys boys boys i am shocked i was just in a horrific car accident how could you insist such a thing?" i asked smiling "oh i know that look, said nick nodding his head fast, and im gonna figure out who." "wiat a minute thats why you were late!! thats why you didnt come to the rehersal" said kevin a look or pure surpise on his face. "you idoit im late b/c im stuck here in this hopitle bed. i would of been there but oh wait...i got hit with a load of logs." "oh...but WAIT you were GOING to see her aha!" "no i wasnt i was going to band practice!!" "riiiight wink wink."kevin said "no, no wink wink i really was." nick hit him on the arm "come on hes had a bad day, the nurse is bringing his lunch he needs to rest." "oh alright." said kevin. they both waved and walked out. 


	5. Chapter 5

they brought my dinner and i ate it, soup with grilled cheese, orange juice and some green beans. yuck green beans. i quickly pushed them to the side of the tray. i was done and my doctor walked in. i read her name tag Jessica "your not eating the green beans?" she asked smiling "there good." "uh uh no way." "wont you at least try one?" she picked one up out of the bowl and waved it in front of my face. it fell to the floor. she bent over to pick it up. she threw it away. my breathing got heavy "eh..." she picked another one up. she walked close to me. i could feel her breath on my face. "there really good." she said. she handed it to me and i tried it. she took a few steps back "wow either i need to do some more test or your really glad to see me. i looked down. "uh...its the green beans." "uh huh." she said giggling as she walked out of the room. oh that was bad that was really bad. she went to see other patients. i ate the green beans they came and took my tray. 


	6. Chapter 6

my phone rang. "hey dude, its cards night so i was thinking your all lonley and stuff we could get the guys to come over to your room and stuff i mean at least until visiting hours are over." kevin grabbed the phone " i know you beat us like EVERY time but this time your going down b/c you so have a broken arm." "no thanks guys, im uh not really feeling up to it this time." "what!?" "yeah man." "alright dude, catch you later. i hung up KEVINS POV "Something is wronge nick." "dude maybe he really dosent feel up to it he just got in a car accident." "dude do you remember when Joe got the chicken pox, he played, when he broke his leg, he played even when cindy plunket broke up with him, somethings up." "hm maybe your right maybe we should go pay our brother a visit." there was a knock on the door, "never mind we will go tommorow. time to woop some people at cards." JOES POV my doctor was standing by the door as i hung up. "so cards huh? you any good?" she asked me. "yeah i think so, you ever play?" "yeah i'm pretty good, i've got a deck if you wanna play?" "oh really you against me?" "yeah, you ever play strip poker?" "with my brothers? no i mean you know...no" "i didnt mean with them..." "but you have less clothes on.." "lets just say im feeling lucky." paging dr V, we need you in the conference room paging dr V. "i will be right back." 


	7. Chapter 7

JESSICA'S POV i went down to the conference room. "hey listen we've had a little bit of a mix up in the schedule we need to you stay." "sure, till how long." "uh till morning if you can, we'll pay you double over time." "sure thing." "well you've never worked the night shift so tammy here will give you the low down." "hi" "hey." we sat down at the table. "well its the night shift obviously most of the patients will be sleeping, stella is our nightly nurse she is there in the front desk to take phone calls. we dont check on the patients, the ones that come in dont usually come in till morning the special ones stay on the ER wing. so just find a place to park and if anything goes wronge with any of the patients you'll be here." "anything usually do?" "no not to many, if you need anything i'll be a round just give me a holler." "thanks will do." a lady walked in "i need to see walter hes in room 205." "i'm sorry mam visiting hours are over its already nine." she looked at her watch "come back in the morning at eight." i had already started walking off back to Joes room. He was sitting up in the bed by now. he had moved the tray in front of him and was shuffling the cards. 


	8. Chapter 8

I Must really be good at this game. she already took her shoes off and her dress. next game we played she lost. here comes the bra. "JOE!!" nick? "JOE WAKE UP!!" Kevin? i sat straight up in my bed. "i was having a really good dream and i was just about to get to the good part you ruined it." "sorry dude, you've been acting wierd." said Nick "yeah wierd. we know, her." he wispered. "what??" i asked Kevin. "you know...her...the girl." he said stiffling a laugh. "man there is no girl. but uh hey could you guys do me a favor?" "sure whats up?" asked Nick "i am about to die of thirst i've got some change over there can you go find me a coke?" "sure we'll be right back." they came back in five minutes with a coke. "dude there was a girl out the hall that was so hot!" "cool." "cool? ok were your brothers tell us who the cutie is thats got you." they both demanded "fine, but you CANT laugh." "like we would?" asked Kevin. "i know you would, so dont. its my doctor." "EW, you have a crush on your doctor. thats gross she must be old Joe your taste in women has really slipped." just then my doctor walked in. they both started nudging each other "The girl from the hall." Kevin wispered to nick. she came over looked at my machines "i dont know what is wronge dr smith said your numbers are fine but every time i check them there so high. i just dont know. well im going to go put this in your files. maybe we'll figure out whats wronge i mean look wize your fine and all your blood test came back negative." she shook her head then walked out of the room.

"Dude your doctor is hot! now i know what you didnt want us to come over and play cards." said Nick "yeah but i still think your dying." said Keving "dude look at me i am not dying." i said to him in disbelief. "then why are your machines running so high." "because i told you i think my doctor is cute. she comes in and they just go up." "so i take it dr smith isnt?" asked Nick "hes 57 yeesh." i said thinking about my dr on night shift. "then why dont you tell her so you can get out of here?" asked Kevin. i looked down. "b/c if i get out i dont think i'll be ever to see her again and i really like her. i mean we have conversations i cant have with anybody else. she got me to eat green beans. and shes so sweet." "then dude you have to ask her out get her number or something." "no no i cant. i just cant." "i gotta go to the bathroom i'll be right back. come in Kevin." "oh i dont wanna go watch you pee go alone." "kevin...just come on." my brothers can be so wierd sometimes.

Nicks pov. "ok ok." as soon as we got out into the hall. "we have to do something!" "why?" "we need our brother back we have to practice." "yeah your right but what do you suggest we do?" "i think we should go see if she likes him, and then tell her hes not sick, and then give her tickets to the show." "you really think all that will work?" "i'm sure it will...i hope." we found her over by the wall talking to one of the nurses with a file in her hand. she saw us smiled and then walked over. "hey guys, your brother is really going to be fine." "we know he is." "oh, well thats good im glad you know hes stronge." "No i mean we know he is b/c theres nothing wronge." "well yeah it apears that way but his machines..." "no i mean theres nothing wrong b/c you make his machines go up. he has a crush on you." said Kevin "oh...what? really?" "yeah and hes so afraid you wont go out with him.thats why hes staying here he gets to spend more time with you. so heres what we prapose. we have an extra ticket to the show. you discharge him and surprise him." "sneaky boys, i like it, i to like your brother. great i'll be there." "thank you so much." said Kevin

Joes pov My brothers finally came back and nick was grabbing his stomach. "sorry i dont know what i ate but it tore me up." "yeah...it smelled terrible i mean like SO bad i wanted to gag no you dont know how bad people in the halls were gagging." Nick elbowed him "he gets the point." "ok...ok." just then my doctor walked back in. "well we got the rest of your tests back and everythings fine." she had a wheel chair. everybody in the hospitle had to get led out in one. "your brothers are here they can take you home. and if you feel any more pain you should rest. watch that arm of yours. uhm you need to come back in two weeks so we can take the stitches out of your head there." "uh...what?" "your head those stiches...they need to come out in two weeks." "no i mean im better? what?" "yeah we only had two more tests we were waiting on they came back negitive everythings fine. come on we gotts get the sheets changed for the next patient. "uh...ok i grabbed my clothes off the table and changed out of my hospitle gown and pants. i pulled the curtian back and there was a girl changing my sheets. i sat in the wheel chair and they led me out. we got in the car and left. 


	9. Chapter 9

My brothers rolled me out of my room and down the hall. I scanned the halls for my doctor but she was nowhere to be found. "Guys i really don't feel well i think i should stay." I said protesting. "Nice try dude, we know you're fine." Said Kevin. "Oh, i see how it is Kevin you eat my pizza. You guys are supposed to be my brothers...how can you not help me at a time like this?" I asked, my voice rises. We passed other paceints as we neared the elivators. "We are helping you,keep your career dude you have to keep practicing." Said Nick pushing the down button on the elivator. "I am just fine i can sing! Where would we be if we couldn't dream...and i know." Kevin put his hand over my mouth as Nick pushed my wheel chair into the elivator. "We get it, but you are coming home. Even mom and dad are fed up with you being here so just take it like a man." Said Kevin.

They pushed my wheel chair out of the elivator and down the hall. This was not good maybe i could fall out and face plant. No i need my face for music. Maybe they'll just run me over with the chair. Would that be enough to put me back in the bed. Maybe i should of gotten her number. Would i ever see her again? Well it wasn't like i didn't know where she worked. I could always pop in and take her to lunch. Wait a minute what was i saying pop back in? Take her to lunch she was a gorgeous doctor what would she ever see in me? Nothing thats what, this was probably for the best. But it didn't mean it didn't stink or hurt like heck. They pushed me towards the automatic door and it swung open. They pushed me out to the Kevins car and helped me in. Nick returned the wheel chair and ran back out.

"So mom says i need to take you shopping for a new truck." Said Kevin. I sighed looking out the window. "Whatever." Kevin looked at Nick and they shrugged there shoulders. I was heart broken. Sure i'd liked girls before but never girls this amazing. I was thinking about her hair...her smile...her legs..."Dude were home." Said Keving nudging my shoulder. "Oh.." I said sadly opening the door and climing out. My little brother Frankie ran out. "Dude you're ok!" He hugged me tight. "Ow, yea i'm ok." I said releasing him from the hug. "Good cause i hate to tell you this i was about to take your spot in the band." He grinned. "What? You were already trying to replace me?" "Hey i can't help it the ladies love me." He said doing a spin. I chuckled but only for a bit. "That's look buddy." I said walking around him to the front door.

"Joeseph oh my sweet boy i missed you so much." She said hugging me and kissing me. "You just saw me last night." "Oh know that my sweet angel but i'm just so glad you're ok." She with tears in her eyes. She finally let me go and it was my dads turn to squeeze me. "Joe we are glad you are home son." He said releasing me and patting my good shoulder. Which still hurt cause i was pretty banged up. I winced. "Sorry son." He said smiling feebly. "Are you hungry? I bet you're hungry let me get you something to eat." "Hun the boy just walked in the door maybe he's tired." My dad said. "Thanks, yea i'm pretty beat. Thanks though." I said turning to go to my room. I was 18 and still lived at home because me and my brothers were all in one place and could talk band talk. Plus i was so busy i really didn't need my own place, but at least i got my own room.

I headed up the stairs and pushed my door open. It was still the same as when i left it three days ago. I saw some papers on my desk saying my truck was totaled and behind it a saw a check. "Great." I mumbled walking towards my bed. I rolled over onto it and let my mind wander.

"Joe, i hate that you left me." "Jessica?" "Yep i'm here to check on you." She leaned down and moved a stray strand of hair from my forehead. "I'm doing much better now. I missed you." "I missed you too, sorry i had to make you leave but now we can date." She said leaning over me again. She was wearing a doctors dress. It was short and low cut. "You werent wearing that the other day..." I noticed. "Yea, if you want i can put the scrubs back on..." "Oh no no that is more then fine." "Anything i can do to make you feel better?" "Well i think i hit my lips on the dash board." "Oh no you poor poor thing let me help you." She said taking the sides of my face in her hands and leaning down. "Joe?" She asked. As if i wasnt going to kiss back. I had my lips puckered. "Joe!" I felt my bed shake. "Ow stop that." I said then i shot straight up. Another dream. "Nick i'm gonna kill you! You always wake me up right before the good part." "Oh dude sorry, we need you. Mom's got lunch ready and we need to get to practice come on." He said shaking the bed again, then left.

I rolled over and pulled myself up out of the bed. Great another misserable day. I just keep thinking how i'm making myself this way but i knew i couldn't ask her out, i couldn't handle being turned down. I guess i'll just have to get over her. Starting next week... I walked into the kitchen my hair mushed on top of my head. I scratched. "Well he lives." Said my mother sitting a plate down on the table. "Yea Nick says he needs me." "Oh no no i told your brother only if you felt up to it." "Well i don't but i'll do it anyways." "Honey, you just had a horrific car accident nobody expects you to be ok today." She ruffled my hair down. "Thanks." I said taking a bite of the stew. The warm liquid made its way down my throat.

When i was finished i put my bown into the dish washer and headed back to my room i just wanted to fall back in the bed but i knew Nick and Kevin were waiting on me. I ran a brush through my hair and threw a shirt and some different pants on. I slipped by shoes on by the door and went to find my brothers so we could head to practice. "Hey i'm here lets go." I said bounding down the stairs and into the living room. "Oh great let's go." Said kevin holding the door open. Nick and i followed out behind him. 


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to the studio was a short one, it didn't give me time alone with my thoughts wich was a good thing. I guess, some of my thougths were really really good. Then it got me to thinking how none of them could ever happen so where do you go with those. We showed our id pulled in and got out. We had a set list of songs we were going for the concerts for the tour so we practiced often so we'd sound good. Sometimes we worked on new songs.  
On that particular day i was sitting on the stage with my guitar. "Hot woman...oh hot woman. She makes me feel better when i'm sick the perfect kind of medicine when i ache." I threw my pick down. I was aching now and where was this woman? Not here thats for sure. Ugh this was a dumb idea anyways. Nick picked my pick up and handed it to me. "You got it bad bro." "Yea i know..." "You either need to ask this chick out or let it go. We need you in top condition for the concert tommorow." "Ugh fine let's get on with this then." He looked at the list in his hand. "Fine ok lets go with year 3000." "Fine i said hitting some buttons on the cd player. I sang but my heart wasn't really in it. I did the best i could really.  
After two hours we were done and had to run through wardrobe and the sets with the stage manager just to get everything set up in case anything went wrong. Once that was finally done we were free to leave. We headed home and had dinner with the family. My mom kept feeling my forehead. "Do you feel ok? Honey you're just not your self." She asked. "Yea mom i'm fine just a little tired." "Do we need to bring you back to the doctor." I looked up quickly. Would she? Nick kicked my foot under the table. "I'm sure he's fine mom." "Yea lets give it another day and see how he feels." Said Kevin. "I'm sure your right." She said finishing her food. "Oh honey are you eating green beans?" She asked me. I looked up. "Uhm yea i tried them in the hospital there not that bad." "Oh thats wonderful." She said ruffling my hair. I moved my head to the side. I just wanted to get done so i could get a hot shower.

The water ran down my shoulders and back and felt wonderful i felt some of the stress melt away. I really wasn't looking forward to the concert tommorow but it seemes i don't really have a choice here. I scrubbed my body from head to toe then washed my hair. Once i was done i stepped out and put a pair of boxers on. Then i was in the bed about ready to pass out. Ready to pass out was an understatement i was asleep in ten minutes. Another dream that night. "Hi Joe...i found you. Did you know it's pouring cats and dogs outside?" "No, is that why you're so muddy?" "Yea...i think i need a shower. But theres just this one spot on my back that i just can't seem to get to. Would you mind helping me?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "Oh yea of course." I jumped up and followed her to the bathroom lossing my boxers as i did so. She was in the shower before me. "Joe? Are you coming?" "Joe? I'm waiting." "Joeee." I sat up straight. "I'm coming! Dang it Nick get back here." I said jumping out of bed and chasing him down. "Uh oh, did i ruin your dream again?" "Yes i'm gonna kill you." "I'm never waking you up again." He said screaming as he took off. "Boys boys what is all that noise stop!" Said my dad coming up the stairs. Nick went into his room shutting and locking the doors. "Nothing dad were fine." I said grumbling. I went back into my room to get dressed.

Once i was done i went to have breakfast with my family. We talked mindlessly about things going on that day. I didn't really pay attention. I was to heartbroken. I didn't even reallly feel like eating but i knew if i didn't i'd have zero energy that day. Once i was through i went for my morning run ear buds plugged in. I really don't know where i found the stength to run in the first place but i had to keep my body in shape. When i was done it was almost time to head over to the concert arena so i got showered and dressed. We had about two hours, we had lunch then left the house by one. We liked to do alot of stage work ourselfs makes us feel like were still our selfs. Lugging lights and amps is also a good way to keep your biceps in good shape. We were done by two thirty getting everything done. Then we had an hour sound check. The concert started at five oclock sharp. So we had two hours to kill. We had to be here early just in case something went wrong.

After hours of goofing off backstage it was finally time for us to get out on the stage. The lights dimmed and we ran out. "Good evening ladies and gentleman boys and girls and welcome to the greatest show on earth." Kevin screamed and the crowd burst into screams. I didn't say anything that was the plan during rehearsal i said my lips are sealed i'm fed up. And i was fed up. I sang by my whole heart really wasn't in it.

**Nicks pov**  
We do a song every night, when you look me in the eyes. We sing that song to a fan. So we had our stage manager find Jessica. And i assure you that was no easy task. We had a pamplet we had stolen from the hospital with her picture on it. They had to scan the crowd and once they found her we'd get her up on stage. And on the off chance they didn't find her, wich i thougth was actually going to happen but our stage manager was better then we gave him credit for. He was leading her up the isle. Joe wasn't looking he was over in the corner sulking. We helped her onto the stage and sat her in the chair. "Joe get over here." I hissed. He walked over head down sulking still.

**Joes pov**  
I looked up at this girl we were going to be singing too and stopped dead in my tracks. I turned my mic off. "Guys what is this?" They clicked there mics off as well and signaled to the manager to play a video. Kevin turned his mic on. "Ok guys take a look at the super cool video while i get a sip of water." He made it sound like it was almost planned, and with the way the fans were going nuts i assumed they had bought it. I looked at Nick and Kevin waiting for some kind of confirmation. "Weeelll buddy we knew how upset you were so while we checked you out we gave her tickets to the show." "Oh ok well hey thats cool, thanks guys." I slapped there hands. "So what are you doing here?" I asked wanting something anything i could hold onto. "Well hey i never turn down free tickets." She said. "Oh." My heart sank. Well i knew i'd have to let her go or my heart would never be healed. "Are you staying for the meet and greet?" "Sure i don't have to work tommorow." "Ok great, i'd like to talk to you afterwards." "Sure." She said as the video wined down.

The opening notes of when you look me in the eyes started. I wanted one last chance to feel love. So i sang pationatly to this woman even though i knew after tonight all i'd have would be my dreams. The song flowed through me as i sang with all my heart to this beautiful woman. And she was beautiful. Her hair was half pulled back and instead of her scrubs she was wearing a strapless short zebra dress. Her amazing legs were crossed as she looked down at me as i held her hand. I really wanted this girl to change her mind about me our relationship would be nothing short of magic. The song ended and she was led back to her seat as we finished the show.

The meet and greets usually last a while gotta meet all the fans about halfway through i saw Jessica at the end of the line coming through the door. I waved and smiled. Some girls in front of her went nuts. I shook my head as the girls in front of us left and the line moved up. We finished with the girls in front of us and Jessica was standing in front of me. "Uh you chould sign...my arm?" She said. I had some spare postors down below me but i wasn't goin to pass up the chance to sign her arm. I stood up and held her arm in my hand and leaned in to sign it. Her arm was soft and she smelled amazing. Just the way a girl should smell. It was a stronge almost floral scent. I finished signing my name and even added a heart but played it off like i did to all the fans. "There you go." I smiled. "So i'll see you after the show yea?" "Sure i'll be outside come find me when your done." "Ok deal." I said sitting back in my chair. To say that i hurried the fans along was an understatement.

FINALLY we were through and i couldn't wait to find Jessica so i could talk to her. I pushed the door open and looked around when i spotted her leaning against the wall. "Hey so come on lets go find a quiet place to talk." I said holding the door open she walking and i closed it behind me. We headed to a room off to the side of the stage. "So this is kinda crazy. Isn't it?" "What the me being in a band with my brothers...i told you that." "I know silly thats not what i meant. I just meant me and you being here. Me waiting." "Oh so you think that is totally crazy. I got you." "I don't mean crazy in a bad way that it." Hope, i looked up. "Oh?" "Yea, are you ok you seemed down and just not your self during the show. I've never seen you preform before but just the guy i knew from the hospital that is." "I got you."

"But you were amazing by the way i never knew you were such a good singer." "Well how many bands do you know with bad singers." "Other then the mullet heads...none really." "The mullett heads...ew." "Yea i know anyways, so you wanted to talk to me?" "Yea well i don't really know what i was goin to say...i hadn't really thought it through. I honestly never thought i'd see you again so i wouldn't have to tell you anything." "Thats so..." "Yea just let me finish. I get it. Come on a girl like you could never be interested in me." "You're in a boy band...whos pretty famouse...did you not see all those girls out there?" "Yea thats just it. There thirteen year olds who like me and the ones who are my age are to cool to come to any of the shows. I don't know...you're just the prettiest girl i've ever had the pleasure of knowing." "Now i'm sure thats not true." "Girl have you looked in the mirror latley?" She ducked her head as she blushed.

"But i know that you and i won't be anything more then you were my doctor i don't know it was silly of me to think you'd ever like me i don't know why i did." "Maybe because you werent so far off base?" I jerked my head up. "What are you saying?" She pulled her chair close to mine so close are knees were touching. "I'm saying i thought you were cute...i knew who you were to be honest i never thought you'd like anybody like me. I mean i'm a doctor i work alot, and the stories i could tell you. I just know i looked rough when i worked." "You're one to talk i was in a bed all banged up. And girl let me tell you, you were working them scrubs. You look nice tonight by the way it's a nice change." "Did you want me to wear my scrubs." I thought back to my dream and that sexy doctors outfit i almost wanted to nod but didn't she looked just as hot tonight. "Well thanks. You too." She put her hand on my knee and leaned in a bit. "So what does this mean?" I leaned in a bit. "It can mean whatever you want it to mean." "So if i wanted to get to know you and make you my boyfriend you'd be ok with that?" "I'd be more then ok with that." "Ok so..." She bit her lip. "I have a feeling those lips are good for something else besides just singing."

I groaned. Trust me i wanted nothing more then to kiss her. "Ugh my brother Nick will walk in as soon as you do trust me he always comes in during the good parts." "Oh you have other girlfriends?" She asked skepticle. "No...i don't I just meant...hehe never mind." I said scratching the back of my head. "Ok well if he comes in we'll just ignore him, but i don't think he will." "Ok good cause i really really wanna kiss you." " Then what are you waiting for." She leaned in and her beautiful lips touched mine. Shivers went down my spine dang this girl was a good kisser and sure enough just as i was getting into it Nick knocked on the door. I pulled her up and led her to the door. I pushed her against it and got back into the kiss. I leaned back for half a second. "Not this time nick." I said using our weight to keep the door close. I felt the knob jangle. "Dude were trying to go home." "I've got my own ride." I said. "Oh uh..ok i'll see you later." He said finally walking off. "I told you my brother was going to bust in here at the good part." "Oh well we stoped him." She said raising one of her legs on the wall. It made her dress rise slightly. I ran my hand up her leg. "That we did.


End file.
